


Goldeneye Night

by Zephyrfox



Series: Goldeneye Reflections [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Golden Eyes and Loyal Terriers. Angst, nightmares, comfort, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldeneye Night

**_Goldeneye Night picks up right after Golden Eyes and Loyal Terriers left off:_ **  
_James swallowed Alec’s reply with a demanding kiss as he ran his hands under the shirt. He caressed the rough/smooth skin of the scars and smiled inwardly as Alec moaned against his mouth._

James broke their kiss, humming with pleasure as Alec’s hands slid along his back, holding him close. He let his lips drift along the scars on Alec’s cheek, kissing and nuzzling.

Alec inhaled sharply. “James? What are you —” He tried to tug James up, away from the scars.

James levered himself up, leaning over Alec. Deep blue eyes met green. “Shhhh. It’s all right,” he murmured, ducking down to give Alec a quick kiss on the lips. Then he went back to giving his undivided attention to all the scar tissue he could reach.

“James…”

James looked up, abandoning his self-appointed task at the uncertain whisper. Alec looked back, watching him, wide-eyed. He tamped down on the resurgence of his anger at the traitor in MI6. Whoever it was had left Alec believing that James had abandoned him, rejecting him because of these scars. James smiled at him, reassuring. “It’s all right.”

Some of the tension left Alec’s body. _Good._ James nuzzled Alec’s neck and moved lower, only to be stopped by Alec’s shirt. He considered his options; there was no real way to get rid of the t-shirt without pulling it over Alec’s head. Well. If there was a knife handy he could cut the shirt off, but he didn’t know where Alec kept the knives. He mentally shrugged. Best to get it out of the way quickly. He grinned, unapologetic, at Alec’s scowl after tugging the shirt off, and tossed it in the direction of the chair.

The next obstacles were Alec’s jeans and that damn belt buckle. They had to go. After unbuckling and unzipping, James discovered that Alec had neglected to put on underwear. He smirked up at Alec.

Alec’s smile in return was still a bit tentative, but he raised his arse so that James could tug the jeans off. The jeans joined the shirt, somewhere by the chair.

Then James took a moment to ostentatiously untie the rope still around his ankle. He wanted to be able to move freely now; they could always use the rope again later.

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes.

James grinned, then pressed a light kiss to Alec’s cock. He looked up to watch Alec’s reaction as he bent to kiss Alec’s scarred hip.

The amusement in Alec’s face faded a bit and his smile wavered.

James bit back a sigh. He was determined to show Alec that the scars didn’t matter, only the two of them did. He moved slowly back up Alec’s body, kissing and nibbling. By the time James was done, he had kissed every inch of Alec’s scars.

Alec had thrown an arm over his eyes, his body shaking with repressed tears. His other hand clutched at James’ shoulder.

James placed a comforting hand on Alec’s belly before he moved up to the head of the bed. “Alec. It’s all right, shhh.” James braced himself against the headboard and stroked his hand along Alec’s arm, gently coaxing Alec into putting the arm down to look at him.

Tears were leaking from under Alec’s still closed eyelids when he finally lowered his arm.

 _Oh, Alec_. James closed his eyes for a moment and pulled Alec close, cursing the nameless traitor in MI6 again.

Alec buried his face in the crook of James’ neck, his chest heaving a few times before muffled sobs broke free.

The only thing that James could do was hold Alec as he let go of nine years of pain, anger, and loneliness.

Alec’s tears died away after a while; he pulled the sheet up and used the corner to scrub angrily at his face. Then he took a shaky breath and broke the silence, his voice rough from crying; “You’re going to stay?”

James rubbed his cheek against Alec’s forehead. “Always.”

Alec exhaled, his chest moving against James. “Good.” He showed no sign of wanting to move from James’ embrace.

James shifted them both until he was lying down, still holding Alec. He gave a vague thought to the light, but Alec was already drowsing. James couldn't help his smile at having Alec resting in his arms again. He closed his eyes with a contented sigh, and followed Alec into sleep.

 

~~~~

 

James had been walking for a few minutes — or maybe it was longer? He couldn’t be sure. It was dark, with barely enough light to see. Some kind of mist or a low lying fog obscured the ground, and anything past a few feet was lost in the gloom. There was nothing at all that could help him identify where he was. He might have been inside or outside; the air was still, and his steps made no sound at all on the surface beneath his feet.

A low, droning sound emerged from the silence. It hovered just at the edge of his hearing, staying the same no matter which direction he walked.

He had lost track of time again when the sound changed without warning, abruptly becoming much louder. James’ gut clenched as he recognized Alec’s sobbing.

“James, why did you abandon me? Why didn’t you come back for me?” Alec’s voice called, accusing, during a pause in the sobs.

“Alec! Where are you?” James’ shout seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness. He listened helplessly as the sobbing continued

“You could have saved me! You left me behind!”

Guilt slammed into James as the cycle of accusations and crying repeated, over and over. it was the truth. He had left and Alec had needed him.

“ _Alec!_ ” Where was he? James turned in a circle, ears straining to catch any difference in the sound, desperate to determine where it was coming from. He had to get to Alec.

The sobbing cut off, leaving an absolute silence ringing in his ears — until it was shattered by agonized screams.

 _Oh God_. James froze in horror. Where were the screams coming from? He couldn’t tell. He chose a direction, praying he was right, and began to run. Soon, he was forcing his way forward, fighting for each step. The ground had changed, sucking at his feet as he ran, like thick mud.

He felt as though he had been struggling forward forever when the screaming cut off, almost as if a switch had been thrown. At the same moment, the mist began to clear away and the dim light slowly brightened, revealing a concrete floor.

James slowed to a walk, his instincts screaming at him to be cautious. The circle of light gradually expanded, allowing James see what surrounded him. He recognized the vats and stacked barrels with sick dread. _Arkhangelsk_.

He moved forward, between the stacks, until he looked out from behind a vat to see the open space of the factory floor. James hesitated, not wanting to go any further, yet knowing that he had to. Alec would be close, just beyond the stacked barrels. James sucked in a deep breath and steeled himself before stepping out from among the barrels.

Alec was there. Kneeling, with his head turned away. James couldn’t see his face.

James circled around the room towards Alec, slow and wary, all his senses alert. He could feel danger emanating from the shadows writhing at the edges of the room. They seemed to reach for him as he passed.

Alec brought his head up when James finally stood in front of him. James stumbled backwards, shocked, at the sight of Alec’s face. He didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

A cloying smell rose, fresh blood overlying a stomach churning rot that clogged the back of James’ throat. Blood dripped slowly from the gaping hole Ourumov’s bullet had made in the left side of Alec’s head. The right side was a melted ruin; the eye dead white, rolling crazily in its socket. That was wrong, it was all wrong. James wanted to scream his denial but his voice wouldn’t cooperate.

“Do you see what you did? What you let happen?” Alec’s remaining eye speared James, pitiless green pinning him in place. “You killed me! This is your fault!”

James shook his head, his stomach churning with guilt. After several tries he managed a whisper. “Please, Alec. I didn’t know! I would have come back for you.”

A sneer twisted Alec’s face, pulling the ruined half into a grotesque rictus. “You could have saved me! Why didn’t you come back for me? You left me behind!”

The shadows surrounding them rustled and whispered. Dozens of voices rose and fell, echoing Alec’s litany of accusations.

They stopped when Alec stiffened and arched back into a bow. The shadows drew closer, waiting, as Alec gasped painfully for breath. “James, help me!” Alec threw his head back and screamed in agony.

James watched, horrified, as flames burst out along Alec’s face and side. The smell of burning flesh overpowered the smell of blood and rot. James forced himself to move. “No! Alec!” His arms and legs were stiff and slow as he lurched forward to beat desperately at the flames. Pain engulfing his hands, but he couldn’t stop. He had to stifle the flames.

“James! James, wake up.”

He could hear Alec’s voice, but it didn’t make sense. Alec was there, in front of him, still screaming. James struggled to lift his heavy, uncooperative arms to keep beating at the flames.

“ _Wake up!_ ”

The demand sounded directly in his ear. James was paralyzed; he couldn’t make his arms or legs move. Even his eyelids felt as though they had lead weights attached as he pried them open.

“James!”

He was lying on his back, Alec above him, eyes full of concern.

James managed to drag in a hitching breath as he tried to work out what was real and what was the nightmare. He forced his hand up — it wasn't trembling, damn it, he wouldn't let it — to lay it against Alec’s throat, feeling the steady beat. _Alive._

Alec's brow furrowed in confusion, but he tilted his head, baring his throat to give James better access to his neck.

“Are you all right?” Alec waited until James nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

James tightened his lips, giving his head a small shake. _Never_. He knew that Alec would accept that. There were some things that were best left alone.

Alec looked at him for a moment, assessing, before nodding in agreement. Then he lowered his head, telegraphing his moves, while watching James’ eyes for any objection. The kiss started as a gentle press of lips, gradually deepening as their mouths opened to let their tongues slide together.

The last of the nightmare faded as James slid his hand around to the back of Alec’s neck. He broke the kiss to nip at Alec’s lip before diving in again. He rocked his hips up, feeling Alec’s hard cock next to his own.

Alec pushed himself up, his green eyes locking on James’ blue. He reached between them to take hold of both cocks.

James gave a low groan at the heat of Alec’s cock against his own. He brought his hand up to mirror Alec’s hold.

They rocked and thrust into their paired grip. The only sounds in the room were their pants and moans.

Alec’s eyes darkened. He gasped, thrusting harder, then caught his lip in his teeth.

The look of pure pleasure on Alec’s face tipped James over the edge, his come spurting over their hands.

Alec gave a wordless cry and brought his mouth down, kissing James fiercely. He shifted his grip to his own cock and moved his hand faster. Suddenly Alec was coming too. Then, spent, he rested his forehead on James’ as their breathing slowed.

James pulled Alec into another kiss, then rolled them over to their sides. He fumbled for the edge of the sheet to wipe at the mess they had made.

“Leave it,” Alec said, his voice sleepy and sated. “Go to sleep.”

“It will be a sticky mess in the morning.”

Alec hummed, closing his eyes. “That doesn’t matter. All I care about is that you’re here.”

“Always.” James brushed a kiss against Alec’s cheek, smiling when Alec shifted to get a better look at him.

Alec’s eyes shone. “Better get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day. We’ll be taking control of the Syndicate.”

“And getting rid of Ourumov?” James bared his teeth in a feral grin. “Alec. You always did know how to show me a good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
